1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to imaging systems, and in particular to a panoramic imaging system for capturing or creating a 360-degree surrounding panoramic scene.
2. Related Art
Panoramic imaging arrangements have become popular in recent years for purposes of viewing 360-degree surrounding panoramic scenes. Older generations of panoramic imaging arrangements generally consisted of revolving periscope-like constructions having relatively complex mechanisms for revolving them. More recently, stationary panoramic imaging arrangements have been developed.
A stationary panoramic imaging arrangement generally has one or more lenses, each having a vertical axis of revolution, which are used to refract or reflect light received from a 360-degree surrounding panoramic scene. The lenses alter the direction of the light, after which the light passes through a series of lenses-which are located vertically one above the other and which further manipulate the light by, for example, focusing the light.
The task of receiving light in a sideways direction and altering the direction of the light so that the light then proceeds in a vertical direction is a difficult one. Altering the direction of light to such a degree, especially when coming from a 360-degree surrounding scene, oftentimes leads to aberrations in the resulting light. Relatively complex lenses and lens arrangements have been developed to provide acceptable images from 360-degree surrounding scenes, but that complexity increases manufacturing and system costs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a highly manufacturable lens system for capturing/projecting a 360-degree panoramic surrounding scene.